Percy and Annabeth's big news
by Sam-Daughter Of Athena
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This is a story about Percy and Annabeth. They have big news and they have to tell their parents without getting Percy killed by Athena. I'm not very good with summaries so this story is better then it sounds. Contains Percabeth. Rated T just in case
1. Where to go?

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or IHOP

"Annabeth,I don't want to tell your mom. She will kill me!" Percy whined. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were discussing when and where they should tell their parents their big news. They couldn't decide where they should tell them. They didn't want to be somewhere where Athena, Annabeth's mom, could kill Percy.

"Percy we have to tell them sometime. We can't keep it a secret forever." Annabeth told her husband. That's right they have been married now for 3 1/2 months. Athena wasn't too happy about their marriage. It mad her even madder when Aphrodite kept talking about how it was the wedding of the century. Poseidon, Percy's dad, had to cover her mouth to get her not to object to the wedding.

"Can we tell them in a public place,so Athena can't kill me." Percy begged. "Percy, that is a great idea." "I finally had a good idea!" "Gods,you are such a seaweed brain. "Where should we invite them to go to dinner with us?" "Mom hates chinese and anywhere that sells only meat and your dad hates seafood so where does that leave?"

After an hour of naming off places to eat, Annabeth suggested IHOP. Percy eventually agreed since it would please both of their parents and he could always dye his food blue. They then both went to call their parents to invite them to dinner.

* * *

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me your thoughts about my story. I got this idea when I went to IHOP with my family for my parents anniversary. Please review!

- Sam- Daughter Of Athena


	2. Invitations

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or IHOP**

"Mom, Are you available dinner to come and have dinner with Percy and me tonight?" Annabeth asked her mother Athena. She was Iris Messaging her trying to convince her to come. "Annabeth, you know as I am a goddess I am very busy, but I can make time to come and have dinner with my favorite daughter and her sea spawn husband." Athena told her daughter. "I will have to convince Zeus that it is an good idea though." "Okay Mom, That's great!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Meet Percy and me at the IHOP by Olympus at 7:30."

Athena agreed and Annabeth went to go see if Poseidon agreed to come to dinner with them. "Sure Dad, They have lots of good food." Percy was talking to his dad about IHOP. Annabeth sighed knowing how Percy could talk to his dad about random topics for hours on end. Although she wished that she could talk with her mom like that. Athena never was the type of parent to talk to her children unless it was on a professional level. She has showed affection for her children ,but those moments were rare. One of the few times she could remember was when she got out of Tarturaus.

"Oh, Hey Annabeth, Dad agreed to come to dinner with us." Percy said noticing Annabeth for the first time. "When should he meet us? "You should meet us at 7:30 at the IHOP near Olympus" Annabeth told Poseidon. "Great I will meet you two there. Annabeth, Do they have good food there?" "Sure they sell very good food. Percy and I go there all the time." Alright, I will be there at 7:30. See you two soon."

Since it was only 5:00, Percy and Annabeth decided to think of all the outcomes that could possibly happen. "She could be really happy and hug us both." Percy said optimisticly. "I doubt that is what will happen. I bet Mom will most like try and kill you again." Annabeth said. "She will be mad. When we announced our engagment she tried to stab you." "It was a good thing Dad was there or i'd be dead." "Well you better stay close to your dad tonight."

Hi! This is the second chapter to this story. I don't know how long this will be. I might end it next chapter after their parents learn their news. I'm not sure though. I had one review last chapter. Let's try and get more reviews this chapter. I will update again tommorow

Response to the review

JBOSS1012- The big news should be revealed next chapter


	3. The kiss

**Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson or IHOP**

"Come on Percy! You don't want to keep our parents waiting do you?" Annabeth yelled to her husband. Percy and Annabeth were just leaving when Percy remembered he forgot something and ran back inside their apartment. Annabeth stood in the doorway jiggling her keys waiting for Percy and her ADHD wouldn't let her stand still. She needed to lock the door, but Percy was taking forever to come. Annabeth knew her mother wasn't the type of person who liked to kept waiting, and if they left now now they should arrive at exactly 7:20 giving them 10 minutes to look at their menus and order appitizers and drinks.

Exactly then, Percy came running through the doorway holding something blue in his hand. "What was so important that you almost made us late?" Annabeth asked impatiently while locking the front door. "I had to grab some blue food coloring so I could dye my pancakes blue. Percy said. "You didn't want me to eat regular colored pancakes did you? "Actually yes, it wouldn't have killed you to eat regular pancakes just once. You could of made us late!" Annabeth said frusturated. "How did it take you so long to find it anyway? We have a case full in the kitchen cabinet." "I may of forgot where you put it." Percy answered though it sounded more like a question then an answer.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. This is exactly why she gave him the nickname Seaweed Brain. They walked in silence the rest of the way to IHOP except for when Percy would comment on a random bird or person he saw. Annabeth looked at her phone when she reached the ront doors of IHOP and she smiled. They got there at exactly 7:20. "Alright come on Percy, let's go and find us a table."

"Hi, can we have a table for four?" Annabeth asked the waiter. "Um...but there are only two of you." Mark the waiter asked with a confused look on his face. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at the waiter. She didn't even smirk. but Percy started laughing and couldn't control his laughter. "We'll be having two guests joining us." Annabeth explained slowly like she was talking to a five year old. Rick just smiled at Annabeth and replied "Okay then come right this way." He led them to a table in the center of the room."Here are you menus. Now what do you want to drink?" "We will take 2 cokes and two waters with lemons." Percy answered automatically. Annabeth just started staring at Percy with a quizzical look on her face. "You don't think I would know what everyone would want to drink. I have had dinner with our parents before." Percy said with a smug smile. Annabeth just replied with a smile. They both started looking through their menus until Percy saw Athena and Poseidon come in the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Annabeth, our parents are here." exclaimed Percy "And our appetizer haven't been ordered yet!" Annabeth looked over and saw a soaked Athena and a smiling Poseidon. "I will go and greet them while you go and order the appetizer. Percy spotted Mark putting dishes in the sink. "Mark can you bring a sampler appetizer to our table." Percy called. "Sure, I will bring it out in a second." Mark called back. Percy then went to greet his dad and Athena.

"Mom, I am sure that he didn't mean to get you wet. You just startled him." Percy heard Annabeth saying in an attempt to calm her mother. "Sure, It was just an accident. You startled me." Poseidon said while trying to keep a straight face and attempting not to laugh."Lady

Athena, Dad, what is wrong?" Percy asked when he got to them. "Your father soaked me when I walked behind him." Athena said while glaring at him. "Hey, you scared me. I was just protecting myself." Poseidon tried to defend himself while not laughing. "Mom, I'm sure it was just an accident. Just let Poseidon touch you so we go and eat. Percy ordered an appetizer." Annabeth tried reasoning. "I will not have him touch me!" "How about Percy?" "NO!" "Come on Thee, the appetizer is getting cold." Poseidon complained since he was hungry. "Don't ever call me Thee again." "Percy, Annabeth, you two go in and start eating. I will get her." Poseidon said. Percy and Annabeth didn't really want to leave them alone, but they knew better than to disobey a god.

Thee, you can either come in or stand out here because I am hungry." Poseidon smiled smugly at Athena. "Fine you may touch my arm, but it better not be longer than 2 seconds. Athena finally answered. Poseidon laughed, and did something that surprised Athena. He kissed her. Athena then did something that surprised herself even more. She kissed him back.

* * *

Hi! This story will end up having a few more chapters. This isn't the last chapter! About the ending, I ship Pothena and I just had to add a Pothena moment in the story. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I originally wrote this at 3:15 am.

Response to the review-

B-ballismylife14-I got this idea when I went to IHOP so that was my inspiration. Olive Garden would of been a great choice though


	4. Aphrodite and Ares

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or IHOP**

**This chapter is dedicated to water6631 since I was given the puppy face :)**

The kiss lasted for about 4 seconds. It wasn't as if Athena was counting or anything though. Poseidon then just winked at her and walked away leaving a very flusted Athena alone.

"I knew Pothena was going to happen!" Aphrodite squealed as she and Ares appeared next to Athena. Athena just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the goddess' behavior. She should of known Aphrodite was spying on her.

"Pothena is never going to happen, and it is also not polite to spy on people." Athena replied to the love goddess as she fixed her hair. Athena knew though that the goddess of love was never going to stop talking about this topic.

"Pothena is so going to happen, and we weren't spying. Ares brought me here on a date. We are going to have dinner." Aphrodite replied smugly. Sure she was spying on the two, but she couldn't give Athena the satisfaction of winning this argument.

"Okay, whatever you say Aphrodite. I am going in to eat." Athena said. She just wanted to get as far away from Aphrodite as possible. She wanted to stop discussing Pothena. Maybe she did like Poseidon a tiny bit, but she wasn't going to tell Aphrodite that.

"Great, Ares and I will join you." Aphrodite said while smiling smugly at her sister.

"It isn't up to me. Annabeth and Percy invited me. You will have to ask them." Athena stated. She really hoped her daughter wouldn't let the two join them.

"Fine, I will." Aphrodite said. She walked to where Percy, Annabeth, and Poseidon where seated while Ares and Athena followed. "Percy, Annabeth, what a surprise see you here! Ares and were just going to have dinner, but since you are here can we sit sit with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure Aphrodite. Just find two more chairs. We can ask our waiter to get you some if you would like" Annabeth stated. Annabeth knew that Aphrodite wouldn't just show up randomly. She usually comes to cause trouble.

"No need for that." Ares said as he stole two chairs for a nearby table. He set them down at the ends of the table, and then helped Aphrodite into her chair which was at the end of the table where Percy and Annabeth were sitting and then sat in his own chair.

"Ok, let's decide what to order then." Percy said while looking quizzically at Ares and Aphrodite. Why would the two just happen to show up here.

"I will have the breakfast feast." Annabeth said after she looked through the menu.

"Wait, am I paying for this." Percy asked and Annabeth just nodded in response. "Don't order that then, It is the most expensive thing on the menu! **A/N- I don't know if it is or if it is even on the menu, but we will pretend it is.**

"That is what I will have too." Poseidon said while he smiled at his son's face.

"But Dad! I don't want to spend that much!" Percy tried protesting

"Jackson, I will pay for everyone's meals then. I will have the same." Ares replied. Ares knew Aphrodite would end up making him pay anyway since they invited themselves to dinner.

"Thanks Ares! I will have the same as everyone else then." Percy said grateful that he didn't have to pay.

"I will also have the breakfast feast." Athena replied.

"Me too." Aphrodite replied handing Ares her menu.

"Great, let's order then." Percy said while looking for Mark. "Mark, we are ready to order." he called after spotting the waiter standing nearby.

"Wait. I thought there were only going to be four of you?" Mark asked.

"No, we said six." Percy replied and Annabeth nodded in agreement. Mark wasn't too smart so he would most likely believe them.

"Yeah, now I remember. You did say six! What would you like to order?" Mark asked.

"Six orders of the breakfast feast, 1 coke, and 1 water with lemon." Ares ordered.

"Ok, I'll be right back with that!" Mark replied and then walked off the the kitchen.

"Does he seem a little weird to anyone else?" Percy asked. "I mean other than the fact that he isn't that smart."

"A little, but it's most likely nothing. Not everyone is that smart." Annabeth replied. "Now Mom, Poseidon, about the reason Percy and I called you here." She said then looked to Percy for help.

"We got you two a present." Percy replied while grabbing a wrapped up present from under his seat. "Here, Open it." He said while he handed it to his dad and Athena.

"You can open it." Poseidon told Athena and her handed her the gift.

.

Athena opened the gift and the contents inside made her pass out.

Hi! I know this chapter is kinda boring, but next chapter the big news is revealed. Please review!

Responses to the reviews

rockectrock-Thank you so much! I didn't think this was very good, but your review convinced me otherwise :)

Guest- Thanks for the review :)

Sean Son of Athena- Thanks for the advice. I think I did this chapter right. I agree mom is one of the more caring of the gods. I have always thought mom and Poseidon would be a great couple. Now I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite. I swear on River Styx I am not a child of Aphrodite though.

water6631-I wrote this chapter just for you. Your puppy face convinced me :)

Sirens in the water- I guess it sorta is. Percy and Annabeth's news will be in the next chapter though. I think I may do a Pothena story next.


	5. Big news is revealed

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or IHOP**

"Mom!" Annabeth shouted as she jumped out of her seat and rushed to help her mother. Percy and Annabeth figured the news would shock their parents but of all the scenarios they had planned for, fainting wasn't one of them.

"Maybe, I should of opened the present." Poseidon said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Percy, get me mom's water and then move the table and chairs over so she has air." Percy nodded and did as he was told. He handed Annabeth the water, and then procceded to move the table and chairs. "Come on mom. Drink this!" Annabeth tried coaxing her mother to drink the water.

"What..what happened? Why am I on the floor?" Annabeth asked as she opened her eyes and

tried to sit up.

"Don't get up! You fainted, drink this." Annabeth instructed her mother while handing some nectar. Annabeth and Percy always kept ambrosia and nectar for emergencies and this was surely an emergency.

"Why did I faint?" Athena questioned. She must not remember opening the gift then.

"Percy and Annabeth got us a gift. You opened it and fainted. Don't you remember?" Poseidon questioned while he went to go and stand by Athena.

"The last thing I remember is Ares ordering. Was that before you gave me the gift?" Athena questioned. Athena was usually not the type to faint. The contents of the present really must of shocked her.

"Yes it was." Poseidon replied while he grabbed the gift from beside Athena and looked at the contents. "Congratulations Annabeth and Percy! That is really exciting news!" Poseidon exclaimed after he looked at the gift and he then hugged both his son and daughter in law.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Athena said while she looked at Annabeth's stomach. Inside the gift was a picture of an ultrasound. It showed twins and underneath the picture it had the words 'I'm Pregnant.'

"Aren't you excited Athena? Your favorite daughter and my favorite son are going to give you two grandchildren. I hope they have my eyes!" Poseidon exclaimed while Athena rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"The children would be much better with my eyes, hair, intellegence, and everyone else." Athena replied as she stood up much to Annabeth's dismay. "You do want your grandchildren to be great don't you."

"They would only be great if they looked like me. No one cares about how smart they are except you owl head.

Poseidon and Athena then argued and insulted one another until Mark came up with their food. They sat down at the table and after everyone finished their meals they started to insult each other again. No one from the other tables noticed so the mist was either very strong or something was wrong.

"Can we have the bill?" Aphrodite called to Mark over the insults.

"Sure, I will bring it in a second!" he called back and went to get it. "Here you owe $130 dollars." he said as he handed Aphrodite the bill. She handed it to Ares, and he put a drachma on the table.

"Sir, we don't accept that kind of payment." Mark said as he slid the coin back to Ares. Ares grabbed a sword and started polishing it. He grinned wickedly at Mark.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me!" Mark cried and Ares looked at him quizzically. Usually, the waiters ran off when he threatened them, but Mark acted like it was no big deal. It was then Athena then noticed his yellow pointed teeth and his tatooed arms.

* * *

Hi! The big news was revealed this chapter. Can you guess what monster it is? This story will at least have 1 more chapter. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

NCISLOVER25-I wrote more :)

water6631- Thank you :)

dragon444- I don't think so really. I mean Silena and Beckendorf's parents were married and they still dated. Though, it would be funny if Hades slapped them.

daughter of ze sun god- Here you go, and I love your name :)


	6. Fight with a canadian

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or IHOP**

Mark transformed into his real form, a Laistrygonian giant. The mortals started to scream. It is hard to tell what they were seeing at the moment. Athena snapped her fingers and the manipulated the mist and calmed the mortals.

"It's a canadian Annabeth!" Percy yelled. Ares, Poseidon, and Aphrodite gave him strange looks while Athena just sighed.

"That is a Laistrygonian giant." Athena said as she ducked as 'Mark' threw a table at her.

"It is called a canadian in english. Annabeth told me so." Percy answered as he uncapped riptide.

"I'll explain later." Annabeth said as she got out her dagger and prepared to fight Mark. Mark was picking up everything he could find and was throwing them at them. At least the mortals have evacuated so no one would be hurt.

"Stay behind me Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He was really sweet. He really cared about her.

"No way Seaweed Brain." Annabeth yelled as she charged and stabbed the giants smiled and muttered something about young love.

Poseidon, Athena, Percy, Annabeth, and Ares all teamed up to beat the giant while Aphrodite watched. She said she didn't want to ruin her outfit since she just bought it or her makeup and hair since she spent hours doing it.

After they fought and beat Mark, the all sat back down at their table which was the only one that didn't get thrown or damaged.

"That was a long battle. He cut my arm!" Percy whined. It was a long battle since everyone left Percy fight the giant by himself until the giant was almost dead. He told Annabeth not to fight so she didn't, and Athena just was enjoying Percy's situation. Ares was loving how Percy was almost getting killed so he didn't help until he almost killed the monster. Poseidon just thought that his son could handle it and you already know why Aphrodite wouldn't help. Everyone except Aphrodite helped at the end though. They weren't that cruel.

"Just think Percy. We have a longer battle ahead of us. Parenthood." Annabeth said.

The end

* * *

Hi! This is the end of this story. I am horrible at writing battles. Review and tell me your thoughts on this story! I recently updated my other story Babysitting our godly parents also!

I have a new poll on my profile about what story to do next. I will eventually do both though. The choices are:

The summer the gods came to visit- A fanfic about the gods visiting camp.

The grandchildren of the gods- a fanfic about the demigods kids and their relationships with the gods. It is kinda a continuation of this story.

Responses to the reviews-

fangirling bc of you- I am so glad you like it :) Here you go!

lifehowtodealwithit- I am so glad you like it and that you think it is a good story. I was going to make it longer but I figured a sequel may be better.

SeeTheMovie. PJOSeaOfMonsters- That would of been a much better present :)

dropdeaddivaisback- I love Pothena. They are my favorite olympian couple :) Mark is pretty dumb but he is a monster after all. I always pictured them having 2 kids too.

Zerkoz- Yeah, it wasn't that suspense building.

Daughter of ze sun god- Here you go :)


End file.
